1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extendable power cable for providing electrical current to an electronic component supported within a storage rack.
2. Background of the Related Art
Modern computer systems include electronic component storage racks, or server racks, constructed to support a plurality of electrical power-consuming components, such as servers, within the rack. The rack generally comprises a front door, a back door, and a plurality of vertical members connected to a plurality of horizontal rails defining bays into which electrical power-consuming components may be installed. The installed components may be cabled to receive and provide data and to receive electric current supplied through power cables connected thereto.
Generally, racks are constructed to facilitate the convenient installation and removal of components into and from the bays. A component is generally installed to dispose a power supply connector towards a door of the rack so that a component power cable can be conveniently connected to the installed component, and so that the component power cable can be easily disconnected from the component upon removal of the component from the bay. Components supported in a rack are generally installed and/or programmed to facilitate continued operation of remaining components while an individual component is removed for service or replaced.
Most components have data connectors to transmit data to external sources and receive data from external sources, and a power supply connector to receive electrical current necessary to operate the component. Data cables may be interconnected with a remote component, or data cables may be interconnected from one component within the rack to another component within the same rack. Component power cables generally provide current from a remote power source to a component power connector on the component, where the connector is typically disposed towards the back of the rack. This arrangement requires that each of a plurality of component power cables be connected between a power distribution unit and the power supply connector on one of the components.